


It's a New Generation

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, HYDRA-gate, M/M, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Revelations, Road Trips, SHIELD civil war, new generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and Bucky were lost in the ice, the Howling Commandos moved on and started their own families. Now that their long lost leaders have awakened, they meet the new Howlies that followed in the footsteps of their parents and grandparents. The new Commandos may have a different world to fight for, but they'll fight just as hard as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Howling Commandos fic I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new fighters take up the Commando mantle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. The Season of Joy will be updated next.

_**Swiss Alps, 1945;** _

"Grab my hand!" Steve Rogers yelled as he desperately tried to hold on to his best friend's right hand. They had been on a mission to capture the scientist; Arnim Zola. However during a fight, while protecting Steve, Bucky had picked up the shield when the train took a sharp turn. Bucky had been thrown out of the car and was clinging to the rail. Steve climbed down and grabbed Bucky, while clinging to the side of the car. All of sudden, the rail gave way and Bucky plummeted to the snow below. He screamed as he fell. Steve helplessly watched before breaking down and sobbing.

A few days later, Steve was telling Peggy goodbye.

"I've got to do this. There's no other way. This is my choice, Peggy." Steve was saying as he switched off the radio. A moment later, he was driving the plane straight into the ice below him. He hoped to die because he couldn't bear to live in a world without his best friend. It hurt too much.

**_New York, 2012;_ **

Steve woke up and looked around in confusion. His confusion turned to suspicion when he realized that he knew the game on the radio. He'd been to that Dodgers game with **Bucky.** He sprang out of bed and got the hell out of there. He ran outside and into Times Square only to turn around into confusion. This New York was not his New York. Where had those bright colorful flashing signs and advertisements come from?! Even the buildings were different. What was that strange loopy yellow M? The cars honked and people stared. Then a man's voice cut in.

"We wanted to break the news to you slowly." Steve turned to see a man wearing a black trench coat approaching him. The man had an eye patch.

"What's going on?" Steve was wary.

"Captain Rogers, you've been asleep for almost seventy years." came the reply.

* * *

While Steve was getting a crash course on the last seven decades, the surviving Howling Commandos met with their new generation counterparts.

"I've never been more proud of my life," Dernier smiled at the current team. The Howling Commandos were independent of SHIELD and worked on missions to down those that the governments couldn't touch.

"Oh, Grandpa. You're so sappy." Marc smiled. Then the new Commandos suited up for their first mission.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man was sleeping in his cryogenic chamber. The man had long hair and was a 'ghost story' in the spy community. The infamous assassin Winter Soldier was credited with a lengthy list of assassinations. All of sudden, his blue-grey eyes shot open as his finely tuned radar where a certain person was concerned, all of sudden went haywire. Steve was in danger yet again.

 _'What has Stevie done this time?'_ the man known as the Winter Soldier thought to himself.

 _'I cannot even leave that punk alone for more than five minutes!'_ Bucky Barnes began to panic before he calmed down. He remembered Steve when they were small kids and how he would cuddle up to him when they'd stay in each other's houses. It calmed him enough to think rationally. _  
_


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets on the road and goes anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_May 5th, 2012;_ **

The Avengers gathered in Central park to say goodbye. They shook hands, then Bruce handed Thor the Tesseract. Thor opened a portal to Asgard, leaving Earth with Loki. Then everyone went their separate ways. Clint and Natasha left together, and Bruce sped off with Tony. Steve got on his motorcycle and headed east.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, 1931;_ **

_Steve and Bucky were in Steve's room talking. They made plans for a road trip. Bucky wrote down a list and looked over a map of the U.S.A._

_"I want to go everywhere!" Steve beamed. Bucky smiled._

_"Maybe we can head to New Orleans." he suggested._

_"I want to see the Navy Pier." Steve decided._

_"We can go anywhere we want, Stevie." Bucky declared._

* * *

A day later, Steve arrived into Boston, Mass. He visited Monty's grave. Steve's face was tear strained. The tear tracks stuck to his cheeks as Steve wiped his red and puffy eyes. 

"Hey, Monty. It's been ages, huh?" he began. While he was talking with his old friend, Layla and Kevin arrived and saw Steve.

"Hey, Uncle Steve." Layla replied. Steve wiped his eyes.

"Hey." he responded.

"What brings you out here?" Kevin asked. Steve sighed.

"I'm on a road trip." he replied.

"Well, we aren't leaving you here until you cry it out. You are not being sad alone." Layla declared.

"Thanks, kids." Steve smiled softly.

* * *

Layla, Kevin, and Steve visited Plymouth. Steve stared at Plymouth Rock and the Mayflower II. He was in awe of it all.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I needed to see this." he said.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin, Layla, and Steve gathered at the airport. They would be taking a flight to Chicago. Layla and Kevin had announced that they would be accompanying their honorary uncle on his journey. They checked their bags through TSA and did their usual pre-flight routine. Soon, the receptionist called their flight, and they went to the terminal.

Elsewhere, Bucky was spaced out. He didn't move, but stared into space. He was worried about Steve and how he was doing. Was he fine and in one piece? He missed him so much.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Commandos find something that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.

Kevin, Layla, and Steve got off the plane. Trip and Marc were waiting for them on the tarmac. They all hugged Steve and welcomed him.

"Good to see that you got here safely. I'll show you where you're staying." Marc stated.

* * *

A few hours later, Steve visited the living Howlies. Steve grinned as soon as he saw Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier. He stooped down to hug them all.

"Steve Rogers, as I live and breathe!" Dum Dum grinned.

"I can't believe it either." Steve replied.

"Well, sit down, we have to catch up." Gabe smiled.

* * *

That afternoon, the group visited Navy Pier. They toured Amazing Chicago's Funhouse Maze, then they ventured in the Navy Pier Park. They went on rides such as the Ferris Wheel and the Carousel. While exploring, Steve and the others took pictures of Navy Pier. Steve smiled and thought to himself.

'I wish Bucky was here. He would love it.'

* * *

While Steve was taking a nap, the new Howlies met up to talk with Kira over Skype. They had their files out.

"I found something that changes everything!" Kira announced.

"What is it?" Trip wanted to know.

"I found the file on Uncle Bucky." came the reply. The others blinked into confusion.

"What's so shocking about that? His file was classified after he was declared MIA." Kevin asked.

"Uncle Bucky is in fact alive, but he is a POW. He was captured by HYDRA. They have him on ice somewhere." Kira revealed. They were all shocked and horrified. How could they break the news to their grandfathers and uncle Steve?

"We need to gather more information before we make a plan." Layla declared. All of the new Commandos logged off to find information. This changed everything.

* * *

**_Dodgers stadium, 1941;_ **

_Bucky and Steve attended a Dodgers game, They had hot dogs, fries, and Coca Colas. They had their Dodgers caps on and waved pennants and flags to support their team. They had fun cheering on their team and booing whenever the other team hit a home run._

_"This is great, Buck. It's so much better in real life than the radio." Steve beamed._

_"I know. We'll have to do it again." Bucky agreed as he slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. Steve smiled brightly. Then they watched as the Dodgers won. They celebrated the victory with extra hot dogs. Bucky and Steve hugged in sheer joy._


	4. California Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his friends touch down at LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SoJ will be updated next.

A few days later, after seven hours long flight, the group arrived in Los Angeles. The group was relieved when they finally touched down in California. They picked up their bags and filed off the plane. Kira was waiting for them near the airport stands.

"Good thing you got here. I was on my third plate of truffle fries." Kira declared.

* * *

The next day, Kira and Steve visited Jim's grave. Steve was upset. He had missed out on seeing his friends grow old. Tears dripped down his cheeks, as he and Kira addressed Jim's gravestone.

"Hey, Jim. Long time no see." Steve spoke.

"Boy, have we got things to catch up on." he finished.

* * *

While Steve was catching Jim up on his life, Scott Lang was at his friend's house. He was frustrated with everything that was going on. He had gotten fired, and all for what? He was only trying to do the right thing!

"Every time I try to do my best, it all blows up in my face!" he ranted.

"Hey, man, you tried." his friend said as he tried to console the fuming Scott. But Scott was too angry to listen, after about five minutes of fuming, Scott left. He needed to calm down before he did something he'd forever regret.

Scott arrived at the pool only to freeze when he saw a familiar figure. Captain America had been his childhood hero.

"Oh my God. You're Captain Rogers!" he exclaimed. Steve smiled softly.

"You're the first to call me Rogers in a long while." he responded. Even Fury had started referring to him as 'Cap'. Then they stuck up a conservation to pass the time.

* * *

_Bucky and Steve were in the bunker. They were worried about the next day's mission.  
_

_"Do you think that we'll survive?" Steve asked the older brunette._

_"Don't think that that, Stevie." Bucky responded._

_"It's not too late to get that discharge, Bucky." Steve tried._

_"Not without you!" Bucky retorted as he glared at the blond. He was annoyed that Steve would even imply that he'd want to leave. When he had made that promise; 'til the end of the line', he meant it, dammit!_

_"All right, fine." Steve sighed as he gave up. He knew that when Bucky was in that mode, there was no changing his mind!_

_"We are doing this together or not at all." Bucky vowed._

* * *

During their conservation, Scott confided in Steve.

"I got fired for doing the right thing by the customers. My former bosses were overcharging the customers. I fixed what looked like a code error. But when I did. my boss ordered me to fix it. I refused, and he fired me." he admitted.

"That's bullshit." Steve groaned.

"I know, I really want to give the customers their money back. But what can I do? " Scott replied.

"I have an idea." Steve said. The plan was simple, yet effective. The resulting fallout was massive. VistaCorp was punished by the IRS and BBB for evading taxes and unfair business practices. The place was shut down, and recent customers were refunded with what the IRS could find on the actual books. Steve felt a bit better, just like Scott did.

The next day, Scott showed the group around Hollywood. The group looked at the Walk of Fame.

"This is much better than the movies." Steve marveled. As they looked at the various gold stars with famous names in them. The lengthy list consisted of Walt Disney, Julie Andrews, Humphrey Bogart, Alfred Hitchcock, The Backstreet Boys, and so much more.

"Yeah, you never really appreciate it until you let someone else see it first-hand," Scott smiled.


	5. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howlies and Steve find new members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Two weeks had passed since the Howlies' visit to California. Two members in addition to Scott and Steve had joined the team. The Howlies found Bobbi Morse in San Deigo. She had great skills to offer. She was a talented grifter who was perfect for undercover missions.

One day, they arrived in Roswell, New Mexico and recruited Lance Hunter. The Howlies also got confirmation, and Steve received news that had him in tears. Bucky was still alive and being held prisoner. The revelation was placed temporarily on the back burner as they entered Texas for a new mission.

* * *

**_Barton Springs pool, Zilker park, Austin, Texas;  
_ **

The Howlies took a break before dragging Steve to the springs pool. The group of tourists were diverse and varied from young children to seniors over the age of 60. 

Some members of the group ran and jumped right into the water. Steve and some others decided to sunbathe instead. So they all relaxed and let the stress of the last several days melt away.

* * *

A hour later, Lance and Bobbi wandered off to have a serious talk. They were both nervous about the conservation.

"We need to talk about what happened in the past. I'm sorry for my recklessness and not making any long term plans." Lance sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a bit overbearing when it comes to missions. I'm sorry about keeping secrets. My bosses at SHIELD insists that everything work connected has to be on a need to know basis." Bobbi admitted. Then they hugged and held each other, finally mending their friendship.

"Thanks for listening." Lance smiled.

* * *

After they finished eating dinner, the Howlies had a meeting. They needed to plan. They looked over a map that they had purchased. They had some idea of Bucky's location and would plan from there.

"Do we have any maps of the base?" Layla asked.

"Here we are," Steve said as he took a map out of the case and spread it out on the table.

"Memorize the layout," Bobbi advised.

"It could help later on." Lance added.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky was frozen in his cryo state. His eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids as he dreamed.

_The mission was to destroy a HYDRA base. Dernier enjoyed setting up the explosives a bit too much. Gabe and Dum Dum were the distractions. They ran around the base freeing prisoners and shooting HYDRA soldiers.Steve, Bucky and the rest took out the rest of HYDRA while stealing data.  
_

_The men were excited about their successful mission. They'd saved other soldiers and blew something up._

_"One more down." Steve smiled. He was thrilled that they were one step closer to destroying HYDRA. Then they ran for it. After they were long gone, Red Skull drove up in his car. He fumed as he watched the smoldering building._

_"The filthy swine shall pay for their insolence!" Red Skull raged._

A soft smile plastered itself on Bucky's lips. Although he was imprisoned and in a forced coma, he still felt some happiness.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howlies storm the HYDRA base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but rl happened.

The day of the mission dawned. It was sunny, yet the atmosphere at the base was anything but. Raina was livid and on the warpath. For Marc and Lance had disguised themselves as local toughs and commandeered a HYDRA vehicle. The disguised pair were currently going for a joyride.

"Get my car back!" Raina ordered her hirelings. The soldiers scrambled to get the Hummer back but they failed miserably. While Raina was seething and waiting for them to return, Bobbi arrived. She was dressed in a UPS uniform and had forms for Raina to sign. She walked up to the fuming HYDRA scientist. Raina was frustrated and signed them without even taking a look. Bobbi smirked as she loaded the crates in the warehouse.

* * *

Unaware to anyone, Steve and a couple of others were hidden in said crates. After they escaped the storage room, Steve snuck around the base with Trip in tow. Kevin went through the computers, looking for any HYDRA files. He then loaded it all on a flash drive.

* * *

_Bucky was holding on for dear life, reaching for Steve. One moment, he was shooting at the HYDRA soldier, and the next, he was out of the train._

_"Hold on!" Steve screamed as he tried desperately to pull his friend up, but Bucky felt the rail break. He screamed as he fell._

Bucky woke up, his eyes wide and scanning. In the meantime, Steve and Trip found a cryo chamber. They unlocked it and opened the vessel. Soon, Bucky was removed from the chamber and wrapped in a blanket.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve clung to each other. Steve cried in Bucky's arms.

"It's been so long." he wept. Bucky was worried, Steve almost never cried, ever!

"I'm here now. No need for tears." he reassured as he hugged the blond man.

"I let you fall!" Steve was still unhappy.

"You did not let me fall! That's their fault!" Bucky responded as he held him tighter.

"We are together again and that is what matters." he declared.

* * *

While Bucky was comforting Steve, the Howlies got the van ready. The team was happy that they had gotten their assignment done without a hitch. The van was completely white. There were no plates so it couldn't be tracked. A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve were seated in the back as everyone else piled into the van. Layla got in the driver's seat while Kira called shotgun. Layla started the engine. Soon, they raced towards the border. They needed to be out of the state by the time HYDRA gets to them.


	7. Love is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples realize their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SoC will be next to be updated.

_**Minneapolis, Minnesota, 2012;** _

A month had passed since Bucky's rescue. Bucky and Steve were recovering from years of suffering and separation.

The Howlies went to Mardi Gras in New Orleans. The festival was decorated in bright green, purple, and gold colors. They cheered and threw beads. Then the group ran into Skye drinking a beer in the nearby bar. After talking with the young woman, they gained a new member. One day, they arrived in Minnesota for a mission.

"Find somewhere to settle down, we need to start briefing." Steve said.

* * *

As they traveled across the states, the Howlies had formulated a plan of attack. They need iron-clad proof to take to Fury. So they would break into a base and look for HYDRA secrets. There was always a decoy before someone grifted their way into the facility. They would then force their way through the base, leaving destruction in their wake. The plan never failed and word got out to the other bases, they'd been exposed somehow. Now the leaders were in a panic and on alert.

"So, you are telling me they sold the team to LA?!" Bucky shouted.

"Yeah. Sorry, man." Trip apologized.

"That is just sad to hear." Steve replied. Both men were vastly disappointed.

"I can't cheer for the Yankees." Bucky grumbled. Steve reached into the bag and pulled out a banana. He bit into it and scrunched his face. He turned and handed another banana to Bucky.

"Taste it, and tell me if it is just me." he requested. Bucky took a taste and gagged.

"This is so gross!" Bucky complained.

"Oh good, it's not only me! This banana is an impostor!" Steve declared.

"What's wrong with the banana?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"This is bland. Where is the real banana? It is creamier and sweet, and has actual taste!" Bucky retorted. The team was confused until Skye pulled out her ipad and googled it.

"Here it is. The banana they are familiar with is called Gros Michel. That banana used to be popular until there was a banana plague in the 50s. The Gros Michel banana were nearly wiped out. This banana; Cavendish took its place." she reported. The "old" men groaned as the others laughed.

"Can nothing be scared? Next thing, you'll tell me is that someone walked on the moon!" Bucky groaned. Steve kept silent, he wasn't about to answer that one!

* * *

A hour or so later, Lance and Bobbi were lured in a room by Skye. They were promptly locked in as she yelled.

"I just met you, and even I can see the tension. Fix it!" Bobbi groaned and glared hard at the door. Lance banged his head slowly against the wall. Eventually, Lance turned to Bobbi and spoke.

"I love you, Bobbi. I have loved you since the day you nearly broke my arm."

"I feel the same, except for the broken arm part." Bobbi chuckled. Then they leaned in for a soft kiss, reconciling all over again.

* * *

The Howlies explored the Mall of America. It was a huge mall with almost every store a person could want. They ventured in the Amazing Mirror Maze and visited the Disney store.

"I want to stay in the Disney store forever," Skye smiled. They had to drag her away from the store, almost kicking and screaming.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. The friends held each other for support.

"They told me being gay is accepted now." Bucky mentioned.

"That's a relief!" Steve beamed. Bucky took Steve's hands into his.

"I can finally tell you how I feel without risking our lives. I really love you, Steve. I've been in love with you since we became teenagers." Steve smiled softly, love in his blue eyes.

"I love you, too. You brought me so much joy even in the worst of times." Bucky took Steve's face softly in his hands and kissed him. He'd been waiting years back then to kiss him, and it was just how he had imagined. He melted into the soft lips beneath his own. After a moment of chaste kissing, Bucky pulled away. Steve nestled his face into the love of his life's neck. He breathed in the smell of musk and flowers, remembering what home felt like again.


	8. Coulson and Commandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and his team finally meets their counterparts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have enjoyed your Christmas. I know, I certainly am!:)  
> Here's ch 7, depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

_**early May, 2014;** _

Two years had passed since the Chitauri attack in New York. Phil was resurrected and given a team and a mission. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were geniuses. They came as a pair and worked as a unit. Melinda May was a bit cold but ultimately protective. Sharon Carter and Mike Peterson were great undercover agents. Grant Ward was a loner, especially on missions. The team worked well together and got close over time.

One day, everything came to a screeching halt when they found out about the HYDRA infestation and that Ward was a HYDRA mole. They caught him red handed when he let HYDRA agent Clairvoyant escape. They were outraged, but none more than Fitz. They ousted him from the team and braced themselves to deal with HYDRA.

* * *

 When HYDRA reared its ugly head, all HYDRA agents showed themselves. All the hell broke loose as HYDRA and SHIELD agents dueled it out. Bonds of friendships and love were broken as SHIELD agents and techs discovered the reality of betrayal. In midst of the chaos, they met Trip. The team discovered that they had allies in fellow SHIELD employees that were true to their oath.

Finally, Ward made his move. He stole the Bus and injured Leo and Jemma in the process. The group was absolutely furious. This was war! Leo was hurt the most. He felt that he had never known the true Ward then.

* * *

 A few days later, Phil and his team came up with a plan. They put their plan in action by tracking the Bus. Luckily, the guards proved to be incompetent, so reclaiming the Bus was surprisingly easy. However, Ward was a tough nut to crack. May and he fought it out, using all the moves they learned in basic and extra training. May proved to be a lot more experienced and managed to knock him out. She then hog-tied him and left him for Coulson to pick up.

* * *

 When the team went to ground in order to regroup. Trip introduced them to the Howling Commandos. The team were shocked about meeting the current generation. While Phil was in fanboy heaven. He was losing his cool facade as he practically squealed in glee.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin grinned.

"We're the new Commandos." Marc added.

* * *

 A hour later, Leo and Jemma were left alone in the lab.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Jemma asked. Leo shook his head.

"Nope. Still a bit messed up about Ward." he responded. Jemma patted her lap and let him lay his head on her legs. Then she leaned down to kiss his forehead softly.

"Relax, dear Leo. We'll get through this." she promised.


	9. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SHIELD team fights for the Illiad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

All SHIELD agents were recalled before all information was made public. Some agents were very confused while agents that were on a long term ops were angry. Months of hard work were ruined!

"Every secret HYDRA and SHIELD had will be public soon." Marc replied bluntly.

"That includes all of your identities even undercover ones." Layla warned. The agents relented and decided to leave their ops.

"Where is Barton?" one of the agents asked.

"He is also undercover, but he got the SOS signal." Kevin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance and Bobbi were heading to Clint's location. They were in the desert. Moments later, they found Clint. He was in a shoot out with a group of bandits. Lance quickly provided cover fire while Bobbi got Clint out of there.

"Get a move on!" she yelled to her husband.

* * *

  ** _lliad aircraft;_ **

Robert Gonzales, Isabelle Hartley, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, and Kira were holed up in a pot of the aircraft carrier. Robert was injured, a bullet wound slowly bleeding out in his leg. Kira tried to tend to it.

"How are we going to get to the weapons locker?" Isabelle was saying.

"This place has secret passages everywhere." Mack answered. Then they formulated a plan to find a passage leading to the weapons room. Minutes later, they got up and snuck around looking for the doorway to the right room.

* * *

 About a half hour later, they managed to find the right room and moved the weapons. They hid the weapons in a storage unit. Then they got to the engine room and disrupted HYDRA control. They tied up the HYDRA operatives and put them in the boiler room for the time being.

* * *

 A hour later, the SHIELD agents were given some time to relax and recuperate. They were relaxing or slouched over paperwork.

"What did those agents mean by Project Insight?" someone asked.

"Project Insight was originally a project in the works. Only level 8 and up are in the know. HYDRA tampered with it, and intend to use it to kill those who they predict are a threat." Mack commented as he went through some documents they had seized. The team was horrified by the revelation.

"How many people are we talking?" Isabelle wanted to know.

"From what we saw, billions all over the world." Kira admitted.

"HYDRA has gotten high tech to help with their mass murder. They're using helicarriers." Mack added.

"Wonderful. Stark is going to have a fit. He designed those." Clint groused from the speaker phone.


	10. Bombshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve visit Sam at the VA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Fear and Evil will be updated next.

Fury met with almost all of the Avengers and Rhodey. The only absence was Steve. Nick explained the situation.

"HYDRA has been infesting SHIELD for nearly seven decades." he revealed. The room instantly burst into a frenzy of exclamations of disbelief.

"I thought it had been destroyed!" Rhodey yelled.

"Zola managed to worm his way into SHIELD via Operation Paperclip. As a result, he was able to rebuild HYDRA, using SHIELD as cover." Fury answered.

"I knew it. SHIELD was shady!" Tony declared.

"From now on, our true mission is to eliminate HYDRA." Nick announced.

"We might get our chance soon. 'Project Insight' means anything?" Clint mentioned.

* * *

  ** _Smithsonian, Washington D.C.;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited their exhibits at the Smithsonian. They wanted them to be updated. So they went looking and soon found the curator.

"We would like to update these exhibits, please." Bucky said. The curator was speechless and frozen. She stared at Bucky without blinking once.

"I was given a version of the serum that is in Steve's blood. It helped me survive freezing and cryogenics." Bucky explained. The curator needed a fact check, but Steve was proof enough. With that knowledge, the woman sighed in relief and led them to her office.

"Can you please do a video recording for the viewing parties?" she requested. Bucky agreed and the camera was set up. It would be his first interview in seven decades.

* * *

 A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve stopped by the VA. Sam had finished with his group for the morning. He waited outside the room and greeted the heroes.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked.

"We took you up on the offer. We came for a visit." Bucky said.

"Well, welcome. Can I start with what makes you happy?" Sam smiled.

"Steve," Bucky replied. A small smile blossomed over Steve's face. The feeling was most definitely mutual.

"Have you ever sought out help before?" Sam continued his line of questioning.

"No. The VA wasn't as strong back then. Besides we were in combat. However, we've sat in on a few sessions with our friends." Steve answered.

"Well, I am here to help you through any problems. Whatever has been troubling you, I am all ears." Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Sam. It means a lot," Bucky replied. Then the veterans filled out paperwork to be admitted into Sam's therapy group. The group could be beneficial to them.

* * *

  ** _Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

That afternoon, the Howlies arrived at Avengers Tower. The Avengers and SHIELD agents alike were shocked to see them. The Avengers were dealing with many shocks now days. First, there was a revelation about HYDRA. Now, they were meeting the Howling Commandos, new and old. To put the cherry on top, Bucky Barnes was alive.

"This is too much to take in!" Tony exclaimed.

"Bucky and I are Commandos, co-leaders to be exact." Steve announced. Tony freezes before plopping in a chair. He was going to lose his mind.

"Wait a minute! With Stark as our leader, we won't last too long! Can you guys be our leaders? You have the experience to handle all of the different personalities." Clint said. While Clint was explaining his reasoning, Trip whispered to Steve.

"Phil is also alive." Trip revealed. Steve nodded and announced,

"Phil will lead the Avengers." Phil was absolutely speechless, while Natasha and Bruce sighed in relief. While they were still upset that he didn't come back when he was resurrected, he was a better leader than Tony.

"That's the final decision," Steve nodded.

"Everyone get working." Bucky added.

* * *

 That night, Bucky and Steve were left alone. It had began as a sweet quiet time, but it became something heated and passionate. They kissed softly on the bed. Steve was in Bucky's lap, thighs on either side of his legs. Grinding his hips in Bucky's lap, he moaned out loud. Bucky wanted to push him onto the bed and take complete control over the blond. However, he held down the primal urge and kept kissing Steve.

Steve pulled away and stood up. He began to strip down until he was completely nude. He reached for Bucky's shirt and pulled it off. His pants and boxers were the next to go. Bucky pulled him back into his arms and flipped his lover on his back. He reached into the drawer and found lubricant.

He smirked at Steve. Maybe his lover was not as innocent as they all believed. Steve blushed red hot and looked bashful. Even through he wanted so badly to have sex with Bucky, he still had some reservations about sex and got embarrassed. Bucky smirked,

"I'm in control, baby." he purred. Then the brunette slicked up his fingers and pushed one slowly into Steve. The blond let out a grunt and whimper of pain, causing Bucky to slow down a bit. After Steve had relaxed, Bucky continued to prep him. He got another finger in, taking his sweet time and listening to his lover's moans of pleasure.

"Please, baby," Steve whimpered as he tried to ride Bucky's fingers. Even when in control, Bucky soon ran out of patience and gave into his lust. He slicked himself up with slick and slowly pushed into Steve.

He kissed him sweetly, waiting for Steve to adjust. Steve nodded after a moment of relaxing. Bucky then pumped his hips, groaning at Steve's tight heat. Steve gripped the sheets and moaned out loud. His toes curled, and his back arched as sweat beaded his forehead.

"Oh my God, Bucky. Right there!" The brunette got so into Steve's responses. He picked up the speed of his thrusts and panted hard. Steve pulled him down for a hot wet kiss as he came hard. He whimpered loudly against Bucky's lips. The other man kept thrusting in hard until he came deep inside Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky leaned down for another soft kiss. He then dragged himself away to get a warm damp rag to clean them up. He wiped carefully between Steve's thighs and cheeks before cleaning both of their stomachs. He flopped down on the bed beside Steve, kissing the now sleeping blond's head.

"I love you so much," Bucky smiled softly. Steve snuggled closer into the warm loving embrace. It felt like home.


	11. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team counter-attacks against Project Insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

The teams gathered for their operations. They were all focused on the files that were handed out.

"Trip, you will be on the helicarrier. Sam, Bucky, and Steve will take the next two." Fury commanded.

"Yes sir." they replied. After the briefing ended, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Several minutes later, Maria, Leo, and Jemma handling the comms. They rushed around, testing earpieces.

"All teams have reported in. What is your status?" Hill asked.

"The STRIKE team has control of the control room with hostages." JARVIS suddenly said.

"Coulson and his team are heading there." Steve said.

"Keep them posted." Bucky added.

"Certainly, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes,"  JARVIS responded.

In the meantime, Fury and Natasha were dealing with the WSC. However, they were having problems convincing the council.

"You have to hear what we are saying here!" Fury exclaimed. They were both so very frustrated. All of sudden, Natasha pulled her gun out and took off her disguise. She aimed her weapon at Pierce.

"He's HYDRA." she announced. Pierce pulled the remote from his pocket.

"Not just yet, Ms. Romanov." he said. The council members froze and looked at each other.

* * *

In the hangar bay, the Avengers and Commandos fought enemy agents. The HYDRA agents were all over the place. They were hellbent on seeing Project Insight go through. As a result, there was a huge shootout in the bay. Iron Man and War Machine did their uttermost best to track everyone. While Hawkeye picked off the agents one by one. Lance was in another nest backing him up. The remaining Howlies were on the ground with the other Avengers.

* * *

While HYDRA were occupied, Trip arrived at the first helicarrier. He had a surprisingly easy time navigating the winding halls of the helicarrier. He found the core and replaced the chip.

"Alpha lock." he said as he called it in.

On the second helicarrier, Sam was having a harder time. HYDRA agents were stationed near the core of the helicarrier.

'Why do I always get caught with the hard stuff?' he thought.

On the third carrier, Bucky and Steve were on board. They had barely made it onto said carrier as it launched.

"That was a lucky break." Bucky commented. Steve nodded as they took off at a run. The attempt to reach the core was easy. Too easy in fact.

"That was too easy compared to the outside." Bucky mused. As if on cue, Abomination dropped down, startling them both.

"Why did you have to say something?!" Steve exclaimed.

"My bad," Bucky winced as the red beast roared.

* * *

At the Triskelion, the techs were in trouble. The STRIKE team had taken over the control room, brandishing guns. However, some of the techs weren't going down that easily. They flat out refused to put in the launch code. Rumlow was annoyed.

"Type the damn code, or I'll spray your brains on the monitor!" he barked. Everyone froze. So Rumlow grunted and forced the tech out of the way and hit the launch button without a code. The one unaffected helicarrier launched first.


	12. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to fight to bring down HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.  
> I had to re-watch CAtWS so I could do this chapter justice.

Trip got off the helicarrier before it left the ground. He saw how the others were pinned down and stole a machine gun. He rapidly opened fire on HYDRA agents, watching them fall one by one.

Meanwhile, Sam got past HYDRA by going through the vents. He got to the core and replaced the chip. As quietly as he came, he got away.

'That was close.' he thought as he crept through the vents.

On the third helicarrier, Bucky and Steve tried to figure out what to do with the Abomination.

"You stay right here, understand?" Bucky said as he got out his sniper rifle.

"You are not going in alone!" Steve protested. The Abomination did not like to be ignored so he rushed them. The heroes pushed each other from the oncoming attack. The Abomination ran headlong in the wall. Steve ran to replace the chip while Bucky lured Abomination away.

"Charlie lock!" Steve quickly called it in to Maria. After the chip was replaced, the helicarrier turned on the others, firing its various missiles. A gunfight broke out into the sky. Smoke billowed as fires burned in various places on all three carriers.

A moment later, the carrier Bucky and Steve were on crashed into the Triskelion, causing the carrier to fall apart. Abomination got trapped by a falling beam.

"Steve!" Bucky screamed as he saw the walkway that Steve was on collapse.

* * *

In the hangar bay, the fight was still ongoing even as the helicarriers turned on each other. When one of the helicarriers crashed into the Triskelion, some HYDRA agents decided it was time to leave. So they got the hell out of there. The group rapidly fled from the falling debris. They even went as far to jump into the water to avoid the debris and wreckage, as the Triskelion was destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam ran for the door but stopped dead. The helicarrier was in the air. He thrust his arms out to open his wings before he jumped down. He landed on the 41st floor of the Triskelion. To his surprise he was met with a fist. Brock Rumlow was glaring at him.

The two enemies fought hand to hand, using their training and quick thinking. Furniture were overturned as a body was flung into it. Sam recovered and got to his feet just as a helicarrier crashed into the building and shattered the nearest window. The building started to fall apart. Crossbones soon got buried under the falling debris of the building. While Sam got up and ran fast. He opened his wings and flew out the window.

In the nearest building, Natasha and Fury stared down Pierce as he held the remote. A moment later, Pierce hit the button, killing the council. Natasha quickly short circuited her badge, shocking herself in the process. She recovered and stood up slowly. She stepped to the laptop and tapped at the keyboard.

"I am going to expose HYDRA and all of their secrets." she declared. Pierce snorted.

"And put your secrets out there, too? You're bluffing." he declared arrogantly. Natasha smirked and typed in the hack code, opening up the world of HYDRA to the Internet. Pierce lunged forward and Nick immediately put three bullets in his chest. Pierce collapsed and was dead when he hit the ground. Nick stared at his old friend, completely sickened.

* * *

**_Potomac River between Washington DC and Virginia;  
_ **

Steve fell into the water, but Bucky dived in after him. The super-soldier struggled to keep them afloat. Debris hit them and bruised their bodies. Bucky was sure that he had a broken rib and Steve was knocked unconscious. Finally, someone spotted them.

Thor flew over to near them. He landed on the riverbank and swam to get to his friends. He grabbed the pair, then twirled his hammer before sailing into the sky. Bucky was under his arm, supporting Steve on his shoulder.

* * *

**_Triskelion, Potomac River between Washington DC and Virginia;_ **

Phil and his friends stormed the control room and held their guns to the men. They rapidly shot those who threatened the techs, including Rollins. The gunfight was brought to a screeching halt when the building started to collapse around them.

Rumlow took advantage of the chaos to escape. But he found Sam instead.

Luckily, the SHIELD agents managed to escape the collapsing headquarters. They reached the other side safely, while others had to be rescued by Fury or the Avengers.


	13. The Truth Will Set Us Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of HYDRA spreads all over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 4 for FaE will be posted tmw.

The hospital was busy. Patients were coming and going left and right from the battle. Bucky and Steve were still unconscious.

Several minutes later, the men slowly woke up, disoriented and confused. Steve groaned when he noticed the distinct sterile smell.

"I hate hospitals." he moaned.

"And these docs won't get all starry eyed and let us go," Bucky grunted.

"My mom would kill me if I didn't nurse you back to health. She is still a nurse." Trip joked. They both pouted and resigned themselves to their fate.

**_London, England;_ **

Erik, Jane, and Darcy were in their shared apartment when they saw the news.

"HYDRA in SHIELD?!" Darcy exclaimed.

"I gave them my research! Gods knows what awful things they used it for!" Jane spoke in dawning horror. Erik shook his head.

"It's best not to know." he responded. Darcy grabbed her phone. She was going to call Trip and see what's going on.

* * *

_**Capitol Hill, Washington DC;  
** _

Nick and Maria were surrounded by cameras and Senators as they were sworn in and questioned.

"HYDRA was within the largest government agency in the world. So it had to be destroyed." Fury spoke bluntly. The Senators were furious about government secrets being on the Internet. 

"You dumped secrets on the Internet." one of the Senators groused.  

"It was either that or allow Senators, Representatives, Cabinet members, and other world leaders get away with supporting a neo-Nazi group." Nick responded. Some of the senators didn't appreciate the accusations. Before the discussion could erupt into an actual argument, Maria had one last thing to say.

"SHIELD is going to be rebuilt as we hunt down HYDRA sympathizers." Maria spoke. Soon, the questioning came to an an end, and they were dismissed.

"Thank you," Maria smirked. As they both stood and walked out of the Capitol Building.

People all over the world began to speculate and wonder about their government officials. Several citizens translated Russian manuscripts to reveal what happened. The resulting furor was huge. Fans of the Howling Commandos were furious by the revelations. There were calls for investigations in the midst of the outrage. The world was upside down now that the dirty secrets were revealed.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA survivors gathered together in one of their many hidden bases to regroup. There were tears and anger. Project Insight had failed and most, if not all of their secrets were out in the open, including projects they had put hours of work in! SHIELD would come after them. Worst of all, those damned Commandos were back! There was a very good reason why HYDRA had stayed hidden for so long.

"You all have new orders. Take your leave. HYDRA will be back." Baron von Strucker promised. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

The Avengers met in the lounge. They were all focused on what to do next.

"We will be protecting the Earth while the other teams fight off HYDRA." Bruce began.

"Agreed. That's one thing we can do while they are at work," Natasha responded.

"Move back into your rooms for some rest. We've got a lot to handle," Bruce said. Everyone made their way to the elevators. They only had a little time to relax.

Meanwhile, the Smithsonian was being flooded with visitors. The Bucky exhibit was the new attraction. The personal interview Bucky gave made it a major hit. The visitors pushed and shoved to see the interview. The exhibit was a huge hit for all ages. Captain America fans were thrilled that Bucky was back. Now their hero wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

A few days later, Sharon brought Bucky and Steve to see Peggy. She had some news to give. Bucky and Steve were happy to see her, but they also wished that it was at a better time.

"SHIELD had been destroyed. HYDRA was hiding on the inside, and it needed to be dismantled." she revealed. Peggy looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry, Steve and James." she apologized. One of the nurses had told her about Bucky being alive.

"No, Peggy. Do not apologize for things you had no knowledge or control over." Steve responded.

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were finally left alone. The fanfare and media frenzy had left them alone long enough to go home. The couple was cuddling in their bed. Steve was tired beyond belief. He tried to keep his eyes open long enough to talk with his lover.

"We can talk later, Stevie, just go to sleep." Bucky said.

"Bucky-" Steve stopped when he saw the tired and stern look on the brunette's face.

"Just go to sleep." Bucky repeated. Steve finally gave in as exhaustion took him over. Bucky smiled and kissed his lips softly. He then wrapped his arms around Steve and drifted off.


	14. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howling Commandos get their new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.

Nick and Phil had a meeting. They needed to address future plans and issues.

"We need to rebuild SHIELD and find recruits." Fury was saying.

"I'll be tracking down HYDRA, recruiting, and keeping the World's Mightiest Heroes in line." Phil replied.

"You do that, and I'll fight off the media." Nick replied.

* * *

A hour later, the Commandos got their mission from Phil. Handing out a list, Phil said.

"Go through these safe houses and clean them out if they have HYDRA personnel in them."

"Wait, we know some of these people." Marc said as he went through a list of names.

"As Senator Sterns proved, HYDRA have people in high places. Try being discreet when you confirm the intel and confine them. If it isn't possible, oh well." Phil revealed. The Commandos were still shocked.

"Get to work, guys. You've got a lot to do." Phil finished.

* * *

After lunch, Lance and Bobbi had alone time. They were relaxing. They cuddled on the bed. Bobbi spooned Lance, who didn't mind it too much. Bobbi kissed Lance's cheek making him chuckle.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were exhausted. They'd taken a plane to the bunker site and found a crap ton of HYDRA agents there. After fighting their way through two labs, a bunkhouse, and a computer room before it was cleared.

They were in their own corner of the bunker. Someone had put up a curtain to section their corner off and give them the illusion of privacy. 

"This was so stressful just to get a twin bed." Bucky groaned.

"Well, at least Trip helped me make the bed bigger by taking down the bunk." Steve replied.

"Perfect for when we need time to ourselves." Bucky smirked, kissing Steve. Steve grinned and returned the sultry kiss. They quickly lost their pajamas, Steve stripping both himself and his lover. He straddled his hips again to kiss him. The kiss deepened, and Bucky's tongue slipped into Steve's mouth. He moaned and arched his back.

Bucky quickly rummaged through their bag as Steve nipped at his neck. He pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. Then he pushed one in slowly, making Steve moan above him. He ground back on his finger as he panted into Bucky's ear. Soon, Bucky got three fingers inside his lover, making him squirm and whimper. 

A moment later, he took his fingers out and lubed up his cock. Steve seated himself on his lover's cock and began to ride him. He held onto his lover's shoulders to get leverage.

"God, Bucky. Right there," he panted.

"Next time we get a room to ourselves, I'm gonna make you scream for hours." Bucky promised. Steve blushed despite his loud, needy moans. Bucky smirked and thrust up into Steve, pulling him down and holding his arms behind his back. He moaned as he heard Steve beg in his ear. Steve gasped as Bucky slammed into his prostate.  All too soon, he groaned and came all over their stomachs. He tightened around Bucky as he thrust in and came.

As they came down, Bucky pulled out of Steve. The blond moaned as the cum leaked out of him. He leaned in for a languid kiss. Bucky pulled baby wipes out of their bags and cleaned them both. Steve hummed and kissed Bucky.

"Love you," Steve mumbled before drifting off. Bucky chuckled softly and whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Phil and his team moved in the Avengers Tower. Leo and Jemma were practically going crazy over Bruce and making Tony so jealous. 

"Knew it," Phil grinned. Natasha tried to hide a smile at Tony's annoyance.

The agents settled into their new rooms easily. It would be their home until SHIELD headquarters were rebuilt.


	15. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos go through the lists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. The Epi will be posted next.

A week later, the Howling Commandos were busy. They blazed a trail of destruction all over the United States. They cleared safe house after safe house throughout the United States. They discovered medical records, cryotanks, and questionable vials. Bucky had to step outside to escape the memories that the cryotanks brought. The team gathered the evidence to bring to Fury. They also got confirmation on Marc's list.

"Okay, we've got confirmation on all officials, movie stars, the whole enchilada. Some of them are clean, but the rest aren't." Lance was saying.

"What can we do? If they are diplomats, they have immunity." Scott wanted to know.

"I have a plan. Let's use the media." Layla declared. Her smirk let them know that she wasn't playing around.

* * *

One day, the Howlies took a break to recharge and spend time together. They went mini golfing. They had fun playing eighteen holes. Kira won most of the holes, so the others pitched in money to buy her a steak dinner.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor and Jane, Tony and Pepper, and Clint and Natasha went on a group date. The couples went to a grilling place. They took turns grilling and sharing condiments and sides. At the end of the date, the friends were full and happy. So they left a great tip for the staff.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve visited the original Howling Commandos and Peggy. They were excited to see their old friends again.

"Oh, Steven and James! Don't just stand there, give me a hug." Peggy smiled. They surrounded her with loving arms and kisses to her cheeks.

"Oh, what are we, chopped liver?" Dum Dum whined. Steve stuck out his lip and hugged them all.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room at the Tower. The pair cuddled on the couch until Bucky remembered what he said a week ago in the bunker.

"Remember what I promised, Stevie?" Bucky smirked.

"Yes." Steve blushed. Bucky pushed him into the couch and kissed down his neck.

Bucky then stood up. He stripped and walked to the bed. Steve stood up and ran behind him, pulling off his own clothes. The brunette turned around and picked him up and laid him on the bed. Bucky sucked at his neck, creating hickeys and stroked his manhood slowly. Steve was being driven out of his mind with pleasure.

"Hurry up, Bucky!" Steve pleaded. Bucky smirked and slowed things down to a crawl.

"Baby, please. I need you in me!" Steve whimpered.

"Baby, you knew what was going to happen. I get to take my time with you." Bucky replied. Steve groaned.

"You're the worst!" he declared.

After what felt like an eternity but was only about two or three hours, Bucky decided Steve had waited long enough. So he kissed him, and lubed his fingers to prep him. After Bucky got up to three fingers, he pulled out said fingers and pushed into him slowly. He pulled out and thrust back in, moving his hips slowly. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist. But the older man kept his snail's pace.

After a hour or so, Bucky finally gave in to his passions and fucked into Steve harder. Bucky stroked him and kissed him hard. Steve groaned and arched his back as he came all over his boyfriend's hand and stomach. Bucky thrust harder in him and came.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky leaned in for a kiss. Steve smiled. He almost always got his way in the end.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples share time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. FaE will be updated next.   
> In this uni, Hope and Scott's meeting went differently, she recruited him as the Ant-Man.

**_Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

Two years had passed since HYDRA-gate. SHIELD was rebuilt. The new headquarters had a new image. SHIELD was now dealing with both HYDRA and Inhumans in addition to various terrorist groups such as Ten Rings and rogue spies that crossed their path. The agency had all new challenges in the face of scrutiny.

The Avengers had many new enemies, but their main focus was Thanos. The warlord was determined to find the Infinity Gems. As various villains crossed their paths, they gained new members in Vision, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, and Stephen Strange. The team was bigger and more capable of handling these issues.

The Howling Commandos continued to dismantle corrupt HYDRA cells in various governments around the world and gather intel on their current movements. As they progressed, they got new members; Wasp, Falcon, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. The mission was successful as it progressed.

* * *

One day, all of the Avenger couples went out to the Olive Garden restaurant for lunch. They ate the delicious food and talked about their current lives.

"Maybe the world will be much safer again," Pepper sighed. They can only hope.

Meanwhile, Lance, Bobbi, Scott, and Hope had a double date at the fair. They had fun playing games and winning prizes. After Hope won Scott three teddy bears, they decided to head home after the wonderful date.

* * *

While the couples were busy, Layla, Kira, and Wanda went out for a spa day. Not wanting to be caught up with their antics, Marc and Kevin grabbed Vision and went to the movies to watch; Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. While the boys were occupied, the girls got facials, medis and pedis, mud baths, and massages. They had fun, talking and drinking mixed drinks. The day took a lot of stress off the ladies.

* * *

Elsewhere, the poker game between Pietro, Skye, Darcy, Trip, T'Challa, and Sam were heating up.

"T'Challa, you're shaking. Are you nervous?" Skye asked.

"You and I have very different definitions of nervous, my friend." T'Challa replied. Then he showed his cards. Skye froze when T'Challa laid out a full house. Everyone groaned and folded their hands. She'd spoken too soon.

* * *

While Skye was discovering that she had miscalculated, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They took advantage of the fact and stripped their clothing off. Then Bucky and Steve shamelessly made out and got handsy. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. When they finally came up for air, Steve grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Then he slicked Bucky's fingers and prepped himself, moaning into the brunette's mouth. Bucky was so turned on watching Steve stretching himself out on his own fingers. All too soon, Bucky pulled his fingers out and slicked himself. 

Bucky pushed into Steve and gripped his hips tightly. As he kept a steady pace. He didn't want to take it too slow, but he wanted to give Steve everything. Steve wrapped his legs around his waist as he moaned loudly and panted.

"Baby, come on! Right here!" Bucky sat up and gripped his hips harder, pounding in with all of his might. He was too worked up to take things slow. Soon, Steve came with a shout, his nails digging into Bucky's arms. He panted as Bucky came inside him.

As they came down from their highs, Steve kissed his lover softly and smiled.

"Love you." Instead of speaking, Bucky kissed him breathless, then wrapped his arms around his lover. Steve soon got lost in his thoughts. He had the love of his life back. He felt like he could finally continue helping the world and living.


End file.
